1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage device for athletic equipment and, in particular, to a portable storage device for transporting and retaining elongate items of athletic equipment such as hockey sticks and related athletic equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Numerous team athletic activities require individual players on the team to have their own athletic equipment. For example, each player on a hockey or lacrosse team will typically have one or more hockey or lacrosse sticks. Each player on a baseball or softball team may have their own bat. The volume of athletic equipment required in these type of team activities creates difficulties in organizing the equipment and in transporting the equipment.
In ice hockey, for example, hockey sticks and other equipment are often propped up against walls or left on the floor as players prepare and wait their time on the ice. When that time arrives, there is little time available to transport all of the team's equipment to the team bench or other designated area and organize that equipment-particularly as players previously using the ice gather their own equipment. In addition to the loss of valuable time involved in transporting and organizing the equipment, the equipment is susceptible to damage or loss as players move to and away from the playing surface and intermingle with players and personnel from other teams.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a portable storage device for athletic equipment that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.